


That Sleepy Person Lying Next To You

by torakowalski



Series: Now The War Is Over [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pretty sure we’re in need of your cuddling super-powers, dude,” Alex said, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal in case Rogue got embarrassed.  Alex knew that he felt pretty fucking embarrassed when he wanted Darwin to hold him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Sleepy Person Lying Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> For harborshore. <3

Alex woke up when the bedroom door opened, sitting bolt upright and reaching for his power before he’d even opened his eyes.

“Havok?” someone whispered and he blinked down from where he’d been squinting at the shadowy doorway, just making out a tiny shape with her arms wrapped around herself. She was shivering.

“Hey, Rogue,” Alex said, starting to climb out of bed. “What’s up?”

She shuffled across the carpet and climbed up onto the bed. Which was about when Alex realised that Darwin was still there, sprawled across half of the bed on what was rapidly become his side. They really were shitty at remembering things like discretion and going back to their own rooms after sex.

Not that there’d been any sex last night, both of them too exhausted for more than some sleepy groping.

“Oh, uh, Darwin was... There’s a problem with his...” Alex was really bad at this. “With his bed,” he finished lamely.

Rogue crossed her legs and blinked up at him, eyes huge and disbelieving in the dark. It was a really bad sign that Alex couldn’t even lie to little kid any more.

“Isn’t it because you’re boyfriends?” she asked curiously.

Alex gaped at her. “You can’t just - .” _They_ hadn’t even said that yet. “Rogue, that’s a secret,” he whispered urgently. “You mustn’t tell anyone.”

Rogue shrugged. “I _know_. Charles told me _that_. But I thought _you_ knew so I could say it to you.”

Alex laughed, feeling a weird impulse to give her a hug. He didn’t, obviously, he wasn’t a hugger, but he liked it when she got haughty. “Okay,” he agreed, “Fair enough.” He wasn’t going to think about the fact that Charles could see inside their heads and still thought ‘boyfriends’ was the best word for them.

Rogue smiled at him, rubbing her gloved hands together like she was cold.

“You okay?” he asked. “You need something?”

Rogue shook her head. “I woke up,” she said. “And I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“Oh, uh. Did you have a bad dream?” Scott used to have bad dreams all the time but Alex knew how to deal with those. He had no idea how to comfort a little girl, especially one he couldn’t tickle into giggles.

Rogue shrugged again, which meant yes, Alex was pretty sure. She was looking over his shoulder at Darwin and _oh_ , right, Alex was so dumb. Of course.

“Hey,” he said, reaching past Rogue and shaking Darwin’s arm. Darwin shifted, muttering something but didn’t wake up. “ _Hey_ ,” Alex repeated, louder this time.

Darwin rolled over so he was facing them, squinting grumpy eyes at them. His expression cleared a bit when he saw Rogue before turning into a different kind of frown.

“Pretty sure we’re in need of your cuddling super-powers, dude,” Alex said, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal in case Rogue got embarrassed. Alex knew that he felt pretty fucking embarrassed when he wanted Darwin to hold him.

“Hm?” Darwin asked then, “Oh, sure, come here, little one.”

If anyone else had called Rogue ‘little one’, she would have stomped her feet forever, but with Darwin, she just crawled across the bed and pressed herself right up against his chest, tucking her little gloved hands under his t-shirt and pressing her face into his neck.

Alex watched the now-familiar way Darwin’s skin rippled, their powers battling back and forth until they equalised, and they both relaxed, Darwin stroking Rogue’s hair and muttering sleepy things that Alex pretended not to hear.

They looked cute like that, and Alex liked that they were both in his bed, warm and safe, but if anyone ever even _hinted_ that he’d thought any of those things, he’d deny it to his dying day.

Darwin was watching Alex over the top of Rogue’s head and he smiled invitingly when he caught Alex’s eye. “Plenty of room, Havok, if you’re having bad dreams too?”

“Fuck you,” Alex told him because Alex Summers did not have nightmares. He maybe ruined his outrage a little by grabbing the far side of the comforter and clumsily tugging it up over Rogue’s back.

Ignoring Darwin’s satisfied smile, Alex flopped back onto his own side of the bed and wrapped himself up in what was left of the comforter. The bed was massive thanks to Charles’ family being like, mega-rich gazillionaires or whatever, but two grown men plus a little girl still pretty much filled it up. Rogue’s back was only a couple of inches away from Alex’s shoulder, and she was radiating warmth even more than Darwin usually did. Alex turned his face toward them, finding that Darwin was still looking at him, eyes glowing in the dark.

“Hi,” he whispered.

Alex felt stupid but couldn’t resist mouthing, “Hi,” back.

Darwin shifted over onto his back, rolling Rogue across his chest so she was curled against his side, hand clenched in his t-shirt.

“Come on,” he said, holding out his now-free arm for Alex. “I need hugs, too.”

“No, you don’t,” Alex said, because he knew when he was being manipulated. Still, they’d never had an excuse to sleep together _all_ night and Rogue kind of was one, sort of, if a really flimsy one.

He shifted closer in the most begrudging way he knew how – it wouldn’t do for Darwin to _know_ how much Alex’s fingers itched to touch him all the time – and thumped the free edge of Darwin’s pillow a couple of times before putting his head down. Darwin’s hair tickled Alex’s nose but not enough to pull back, not when he had a chance to lip gently at Darwin’s temple and feel Darwin breathe against the hollow of his throat.

“Are we going to sleep?” Rogue mumbled, clearly just waking up long enough to ask that.

“Yep,” Darwin told her cheerfully. “And then in the morning, Havok is going to make your pancakes.”

Alex groaned. If he made pancakes for her, he’d end up making them for everyone.

“Mickey Mouse-shaped ones?” Rogue asked, sleepily-excited.

“Yes,” Alex groused, “fine. Whatever you want.”

“Yay,” Rogue cheered and then snuggled deeper into Darwin’s arms.

Darwin tipped his head up, kissing Alex’s mouth. Alex wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve it, but he kissed back, closed mouth and dry, until first Darwin then Alex ruined it with yawns.

“Oh god, okay, sleep,” Darwin said, dropping his head back toward Rogue and kissing the top of her head. “Night, people.”

Alex spider-walked his fingers up Darwin’s side, casually, carefully, resting the very tips of his fingers on top of the layers and layers of sleep clothes Rogue was wearing. She shifted but didn’t wake up and Alex smiled, pulling them both a bit closer to him before he fell asleep too.


End file.
